Conventionally, a pile foundation system generally includes a skid or platform connected with (i.e., welded to) a plurality of pile members that have been driven into the ground. This type of foundation system works well with traditional loads that rest on the skid or platform, such as building structures. One benefit to pile foundation systems is that they can be installed without the need for concrete foundations.
As recognized by the present inventor, where a structure or load is to be supported by a pile foundation system and the structure or load will vibrate or oscillate significantly when in place on the platform (i.e., natural gas compressors which reciprocate in a manner that causes vibration), conventional pile foundation systems may also vibrate.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventor, what is needed are pile members that are capable of absorbing vibration, and a process for dynamically designing a pile foundation system using tunable pile members that are capable of absorbing vibration.